pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jacob
thumb|Ten artykuł został wyróżniony artykułem na medal. Jacob - postać fanowska, samiec lemura wari, stworzony przez Marta the WriterDyskusjaWkład . Debiutuje w odcinku "Następny świrnięty". Występuje w serialach: Karen w zoo i Powrót do Korzeni. Jego przodkiem był Michael Scheizer. Opis postaci Jest nieco wyższy od Juliana. Pochodzi z Zoo w Berlinie. Jest przede wszystkim bardzo humorzasty (ma osobowość border line)- raz może być wściekły, raz smutny, raz przeszczęśliwy. Humor zmienia mu się DOSŁOWNIE co sekundę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, w jakim wstanie nastroju. Dlatego bardzo trudno jest z nim mieszkać. Jacob jest bardzo skupiony na sobie, lubi się nad sobą użalać (np. " Nikt mnie nie lubi!"). Z natury nerwowy i kłótliwy, więc nielubiany przez większość mieszkańców Zoo. Jest też uciążliwym sąsiadem- nie daje spać innym, bo hałasuje (np. wyrabiając patelnie). Skipper stwierdził, że tańce Juliana to pikuś przy hałasie, jaki funduje im Jacob. Choć Jacob ma trudny charakter i permanentną huśtawkę nastrojów, to w rzeczywistości ma dobre serce.Jest silny ( lubi się boksować), odważny i zwinny. Trzeba jeszcze dodać, że Jacob ma dobry głos. Śpiewa rzadko, ale robi to naprawdę nieźle. Maurice twierdzi, że ma on niewykorzystany potencjał. Poza tym Jacob jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Karen. Reagował wściekłością na każde spojrzenie Jerry'ego w stronę tygrysicy, a potem, gdy pogodzili się, żeby rozbić małżeństwo Karen i Spencera, Jacob pomyślał: "I tak nabiję w butelkę tego frajera! Karen będzie moja i tylko moja!" Jeśli chodzi o Spencera, to Jacob darzy go szczerą niechęcią, której nie ukrywa. Uważa, że taki palant nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak Karen. Relacje z innymi Z Królem Julianem Julian oczywiście nim pomiata. Ustanowił go swoim ochroniarzem, mimo że Jacob po przejściu testów chciał zostać współkrólem. Nie przepada za królem i jest jego ochroniarzem tylko dlatego, że lubi komuś przyłożyć. Julianowi podoba się jego siła. Mówi na niego "młody". Z Maurice'm Maurice jest najlepszym i- nie oszukujmy się- jedynym z bandy lemurów przyjacielem Jacoba. To on go zawsze pociesza, wysłuchuje, jak użala się nad sobą i najbardziej znosi jego humory, choć czasem na go naprawdę dość. Z Mortem Po prostu się tolerują. Nie widać między nimi szczególnej więzi. Z Adamem Jacoba irytuje inteligencja Adama. Adama irytuje humorzastość Jacoba. Po odcinku "Znów plątanina" Adam się na niego obraził za to, że ten "ukradł mu Dinę". W odcinku "Przeprosiny Dwójki" znów jednak wrócą do dawnych relacji. Z Jerrym Jerry i Jacob są wrogami, ponieważ obaj zakochali się w Karen. Dochodzi między nimi często do bójek i próbują sobie zaszkodzić. Po małżeństwie Karen i Spencera zakopują topór wojenny i współpracują, by rozbić związek tygrysów. Z Loraxem Po prostu się tolerują. Nie widać między nimi szczególnej więzi. Z pingwinami Raczej się nie lubią. Jacob gardzi pingwinami. Najbardziej nie lubi Skippera, oraz Louisa, zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy w "Następnym świrniętym" jajcarz poczęstował go cukrem z tabasco. Z Karen Już pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu w nowym zoo Jacob zakochał się w Karen. Tygrysica była zawiedziona, że teraz ma drugiego natręta na głowie. Jej obawy okazały się uzasadnione- Jerry i Jacob cały czas bili się o nią, cały czas jej się podlizywali, chcieli się z nią umawiać, kupowali jej prezenty, przez co nie miała spokoju ( nie dawali jej spać). W końcu stwierdziła, że choć zakochana w Jamesie, to będzie udawała przed Jerrym, że podoba jej się Jacob, żeby Jerry się odczepił, a potem pomyśli, jak się pozbyć Jacoba ( bądź co bądź woli Jacoba, bo jest mądrzejszy i silniejszy). Niestety sytuacja się nie zmieniła. Lemury wciąż się ze sobą biją o jej łapę, Jerry nie chce się odczepić, a Jacob się nad nim wywyższa i mówi, że Karen woli jego. W odcinku "Wesele" on i Jerry stwierdzają, że będą współpracować by sabotować Małżeństwo Karen i Spencera. Z Milly Łączy ich przyjaźń damsko-męska. Lubią ze sobą gadać, ale nie są parą. Z Aratonem W szkole byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Mogli za sobą w ogień skoczyć, zawsze się wspierali. Śmieszyły ich te same kawały, byli w miarę zgodni. Ale jak już się pokłócili, to na całego, jednak zawsze sobie wybaczali. Jacob nieco irytował Aratona swoją huśtawką nastrojów i tym, że lubił popowy zespół "Die Prinzen", a Araton drażnił Jacoba tym, iż był według niego zbyt "zamaszysty". Piosenki *Burning Love *A Big Hunk O'Love Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Lemury Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Wyróżnione Kategoria:Powrót do korzeni